Without Peers
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: I'm sorry everyone, this is all just pretend. Home calls for the forgotten one, and she longs for it. However, one's destiny isn't finished yet. FMA SM
1. UnMasking

If I told you what I thought, what would you think of me? If I told you what had happen, would you turn away from me? If my true feelings arose, and the situation change, would you hate me? To be of this world, and not, to live within it and despise it. To be of the light, to be ruled by it, and know all the elements answer to me, what do you think of it? I am sorry everyone, this is just pretend.

A golden haired teenager drew a elegant hand threw one of her childish buns. She sat beside the one that she was fated to, with her sapphire orbs cast down, a sigh balancing on her cupid lips. "Usagi?" A soft voice questioned, and the teen gazed up in recognition of her name. Her sapphire's flecked with silver locked with garnet orbs aged by time and wisdom. "Usagi is it time?" The garnet eyed one asked, turning her head worriedly making her emerald hair swish behind her.

"That's a rather ironic question, coming from the time guardian." Usagi responded, gazing at her senshi and friends. The senshi with their varying colors and personalities, gazed at their leader in respect. She had changed vastly after Chaos, due to many factors they were sure. The one Usagi sat beside, with his raven hair, and stormy blue eyes glanced at her in question. Usagi glanced at him pointedly, their conversation held between their eyes. "Endymion, no more of this now." She declared, and he nodded with a gentle smile.

"Odango, what are you going on about?" A raven haired woman with violet eyes and hidden red highlights questioned Usagi. Usagi turned to her with a measuring gaze.

"Rei, wait." Usagi ordered, and turned back to Endymion. A soft blue haired, blue eye woman, blinked as the information settled.

"Endymion, not Mamoru?" The blue haired one asked.

"Yes, Ami, Endymion." Usagi clarified. "For that point, there has never been a Mamoru." Usagi added. The ones listening swirled their heads to scan the only male in the room. "We never truly died at the end of the Silver Millennium, and we were never truly in love." Usagi stated, smiling at Endymion, who nodded to the statements.

"I saw you, with the sword piercing you stomach!" A blond with a red bow, and blue-eyes cried out.

"Indeed Minako, but there is much more you do not know." Usagi told her, shushing her lead inner senshi. "For awhile Endymion and I were in stasis, mother kept our bodies and spirits well." She started with a concentrated frown. "Then, after we were healed and blessed by the gods, we were reverted to infants." Usagi said, and a green eyed brunette stood up in surprise.

"Infants?" She asked, and cast a worried eye over her princess.

"Yes Makoto, infants." Endymion repeated and gestured for the Jupitarian senshi to sit.

"After, we were sent to a dimension other then this one to be raised, very differently from what you know us as." Usagi explained. "It is time to for I to return, as Endymion has been made a god to protect Earth along with you." She stated with a small smile.

"What!" A sandy blonde roared out, standing up and glaring. "You are not going." She added tightly.

"You have no say in the matter Haruka." Usagi clarified with a sigh.

"She is only worried about you." A teal haired woman calmed.

"I know Michiru, but I am Cosmos now, and I have that destiny to fulfill now." Usagi stated.

"Where are you going Usa-haha?" A younger raven haired amethyst eyed one asked.

"That I cannot answer little Hotaru." Usagi spoke and nodded toward Setsuna. "When the time is right, things shall be revealed." She added mysterious, then her and the time guardian vanished in a garnet light.

This is a promise crossover I made to someone a while back, I wonder if they'll try and guess. You are welcome to it, to guess at the cross, I can tell you now, it isn't, YGO, HP, INU, POTC, or LOTR. Which seem to be very popular guesses, also not DBZ, or GW. With that narrowed field have fun, I update this one later while I finish up Interlude, Naraku's Consort, and the Requests. Look ma, no betrayel. Anyways enjoy, and please review,

Much Care,

Wolfchildblazer.


	2. The Bridge Between

(Smirks.) I love the mysterious angle don't you? Hmm, the person who requested this cross, didn't review. :( Oh, well. I'm sure I'll see her around. I must apologize, if the choices didn't narrow the field to much..hmm..however, ah, never mind I just continue the thought as I answer your reviews.

**Hoshiko Megami-**It's okay and thanks.

**Messiah of Silence-**Hmm, a Hotaru fan maybe? Anyways, I actually have a nearly completed FFX fiction on my hard drive, but it isn't this one, I can always notify of it's existence when it is posted.

**SachiNyoko-**Oh, a legend reviewing me? I am speechless. Ah, sorry if it didn't narrow the field to much. D.N Angel, now that's one I hadn't heard in a while. Unfortunately no, though.

**Angel-**Apologies all around then. (Waves.) Nope, not the RK one, don't worry that one will be popping up soon, as soon as a character part gets under wraps. (Glares off screen.) Anyways, yeah, I do watch and read to much anime, (sighs,) must find another hobby...Thanks, I got wrapped up in semester finals, kitty had surgery, volunteering forever, and so on and so forth. Yeah, I tend to skip around the betrayal thing, (frowns lightly,) that is so overused that there is no imagination behind it. Oh and the mysterious warp hole via Pluto or whatever is so fun...normally with the reason of finding true love or on and on. (Waves two fingers at Heero with a smirk.) Now, no reason to sulk. (Holds up disk.) I have many idea's for GW crosses, and look you star in a lot of them. (Watches as disk mysterious vanishes from her hand to your Heero's) Err...(Blinks.) Right, anyway, I guess you can look at them, Thanks so much for asking.. (Winks Back) Don't worry the anime isn't to common in this section yet, but it's picking up.(Sigh's as Heero draws out his laptop and places the disk in.) You let him out with that thing? Wonder how long it will take him to crack that password on that disk..ah never mind.

**Shira-**Thank you very much. Tri-gun? Nope, but I do have a cross waiting with that as well.

**QOL-**Link didn't show up..but, that's okay, I know a lot about YYH. (Smiles) Thanks though. Nope though.

**Rena Moon-**Hey you. How are you? Blue Seed, wow that is really unique. I know of it, I saw a total of 3 episodes though..it was on at a bizarre time. No, and no, but if you keep an eye on me you might see those. (Winks.) First though, must finish some of my open ones.

**Sailor Ra-**Hey, didn't expect you to review this story, but nope. I do have the next Requests going up though. Anyway, nice to hear from you, you want to expand on Call Me Ember Rose, don't you?

**Kari15**-Hmm, fan of Kingdom Hearts? Anyway, HP about that, I am waiting for all of that cross to die down a little in popularity before I post my five stories .

**Anya**-Fan of Buffy? Thank you, but no and no.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll shut up now, so you may read in peace. Oh, one last thing, I claim no ownership of the following two shows. (Blinks.) What? You think I'd make it that easy? **Ack, I forgot something, I've got a poll going up, since I have so many idea's and a lot of my stories are nearing an end, what do you want next, shall I venture a game cross, or another anime, and if so what? Let me Know.**

The garnet light spilled out into the gates of time, where it revealed Sera Pluto, and Usagi. Waving off some of the eerie light lavender mist, Usagi turned to her eldest senshi. "I'm unsure of this Pluto." She explained quietly, a nervous hand playing with the edge of a bang laying next to her chin. "After all of this facade, I.." Usagi murmured, turning her head to look beyond what could be seen. Sera Pluto smiled benignly at her loving hime, and laid a caring hand on her shoulder. "So many what if's Pluto, and they are loud." She remarked, laying one of her hands over her guardian's. "I've been away for nearly nineteen years, what of the war that I left behind?" Usagi wondered and turned her sapphirine orbs full of questions to Pluto. "What of Honenhime's sons?" She inquired. Pluto sighed, guilty flicking her eyes away from her hime.

"They suffered tragically, their mother passed away from an illness, more like wasted away from heart sickness." Pluto lightly explained. "Never taking their father's name, they kept their mother's, the oldest hates Honenhime." She continued, peering deep within her garnet orb. "They now risk life and limb everyday." Pluto murmured and turned to see the distraught gaze upon Usagi's face.

"No, Honenhime was a good man, but," Usagi started, but the memories were rough, and she glanced down. "I need to tell them." Usagi added.

"They'd never believe you." Pluto responded softly. "The eldest was only ten when you left." She stated. "Even though, you were only three years older when you left." Pluto added in after thought.

"You're right, it's been so long." Usagi mumbled and blinked away the tears gathering. "My best friends, what of...?" Usagi asked watching Pluto's facial expression, she nearly laughed at the scrunched look on the time senshi's face.

"She's fine, her business is doing well." Pluto answered with a muted uninterested sniff.

"You never forgotten her granddaughter throwing a wrench at you, when you came to collect me." Usagi mused lightly. "I do believe the first word out of your mouth wasn't very ladylike, but I miss the granddaughter too, the only other female that didn't run screaming from my talents." Usagi thought out loud.

"Yes, Honenhime's sons, have been on the receiving end of that girl's wrench several times, especially the eldest." Pluto remarked with laughter budding on her tone.

"Do, I hear you getting ready to laugh?" Usagi inquired, leaning closer to the serious senshi. "Hmm.." She mused, and laughed.

"No, anyway, are you going back at this age?" Pluto asked. Usagi placed a small digit on her chin.

"I take it, time doesn't past the same in our dimensions?" She enquired. Pluto shook her head in a negative, and cast a glance to see the time flow for the dimension of choice.

"No, it's only been five years in that dimension." Pluto answered. "Shall I reverse your age to match Honenhime's son?" She continued while raising her orb.

"Which one?" Usagi asked, turning her head to hide her thoughts.

"The eldest." Pluto responded, smirking at the ruby tint on Usagi's cheeks. "Exactly, what is my little hime thinking?" Pluto teased, and watched as Usagi gasped.

"Nothing, and sure, it will give me time to align my talents with my cosmic powers." Usagi responded.

"I don't think that's the only reason." Pluto murmured.

"Hey, you've been hanging around Minako to much, and I am speaking the truth." Usagi informed her, keeping her blush to a minimum.

"Sure, hime, sure, you forget who I am?" Pluto bantered, Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"No, Time Senshi, not mind reading senshi, that's Sera Mars thing." Usagi played back.

"My hime, you have gotten wiser." Pluto whispered seriously, changing the tune of the conversation.

"Pluto?" Usagi spoke concern.

"Just, be careful my hime." Pluto stated and waved her rod, reversing Usagi's age to an immature fifteen year old. Usagi blinked at the statement and hugged the senshi, before closing her eyes and concentrating. A flash of silver light reverberated, before she vanished missing Pluto's last words. "They are looking for you Child Prodigy." She warned to the empty air, clenching her fist around the rod part of her weapon.

Hmm, there are hints in there, especially if you watch anime's closely, or are a big fan. Don't worry I will tell you next chapter, but I was giving you a second chance. This is actually shorter then the prologue, but if I would of continued, I would of spilled the identity of the second show. Anyway, please review.

Much Care,

Wolfchildblazer.


	3. A Breath Beyond

(Laughs lightly.) I believe I've been found out.

**Raine of Darkness-**It's is called Full Metal Alchemist.

**Anya**-Yes, ma'am. :)

**Angel-**(Laughs.) Yep, guilty as charged. Full Metal Alchemist it is. Luna is fine, had to get 'fixed,' so that there isn't mini Luna's running around. (Sweat drops,) Trust me, one is enough, (looks toward her innocent looking kitten who is to close to her sandwich.) Don't think I don't know what your planning. Anyway moving on. She's fine, just a little tired from the anaesthesia, though she gives you a mew of hello and thanks. Excuse me a moment, I must retrieve my turkey from her. (Nods to your statement.) Yeah, but that doesn't mean I got to like losing now does it? (Covers a supple smirk itching across her lips.) Very interesting mail from Aoshi there. (Waves over to your Heero.) "She's just showing me some more of your martial arts moves, that I can placate into my coming stories." (Looks back to A-chan.) I bet you could charm him to bring you the sun if you wanted right? (Shrugs.) Nothing personal on the disc, I just code them so I know what they are, and my brother doesn't erase the information off them. He is notorious for using all the disc's in the house. Anyway, onward, romance? Oh, you better believe it. (Laughs.) Even if I tried to avoid in the story, people always ask for it. (Scratches chin in thought.) Hmm, love triangles huh? Well, I guess we'll see. (Laughs.) I guess the term 'Space,' cowboy could describe your Heero at the moment. However, ah A-chan, you flinched the wrong disc, I don't particularly care for the schematics on Wing Zero. (Blinks amused.) Or for that matter _all_ the abilities of the Zero system. (Hands back over disc, walks over and picks up the diskette laying on the table.) Got it, Thanks. S-chan? Hmm, haven't seen him in a while, he doesn't particularly get along with my new pet. (Shrugs.) I think he is pouting.

**Tyrosuma-**Thank you, and yes it is a FMA. (Holds up a leash with a smile.) Don't worry, my muse isn't going anywhere.

**QOL-** Ah, Thank you, I had the correct spelling, but someone threw out my notes. Offensive? Oh, I wouldn't of taken it that way anyway. :) As for your body idea for Al, (winks.) You'll have your wish. Oh, and I went back and corrected the spelling in the chapter, Thanks again.

**Shira-**Well, I'll be sure to read it when it does come to you. (Laughs.) You and me both, I never know what my imagination will spring on me.

**Saturn's Spawn-**Hey, how are you? It's alright if you didn't guess at first, its enough you are reading it. (Smiles at your comment.) Hey, for weirdness, there is nothing wrong with that. I have my own statement for that, and you can use it if you like. 'We are all weird in our uniqueness.' Oh, and the Requests will be updated soon, I'm like trying to write four of them to put up at once.

**Snow Kae-**(salutes.) Yes ma'am.

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Thanks, and don't overstress your self.

**Feenix Fireborn-**Ah, Thank you, cool name. I promise to keep writing and evolving, hopefully keeping you well entertained.

**Rena Moon-**Yep, It's FMA. I think it's because Blue Seed had such a short stint, before the really popular animes took over. I'm glad to hear you are doing all right, yes I am doing great.

**Yami N-**Yes.

**Unspoiled Rini-**(Laughs with a nod.) Yep you are right.

**Sachi Nyoko-**Yes, you are a legend to me. (Smiles gently.) Hmm DN Angel...(picks up notebook and pencils in an idea.). Well just maybe. (Blinks Surprised) I wasn't aware they took samisweet's story down, why? Oh, and it is Full Metal Alchemist.

Thank you for your glorious reviews. No ownership, and now for your reading pleasure.

His eyes refused to stay dry as he stared at the grave that held whom he considered his closest confidant. Raven strands stuck to his forehead as the rain poured from above, soaking his uniform, and the wind swept his bill of his hat over presenting his orbs. Dark eyes locked onto the unfeeling slab that portrayed his friend's name. As the funeral goers drifted off, including the wife and child of the one laid to rest, he took a step toward the grave. Memories played unheedingly before his eyes and drew up a white gloved hand eye-level with a small smile. The glove was marked with a five-pointed star within a circle painted red. Locking his fingers together, he snapped them, kindling a small fire upon his gloved tips. "One last salute to you Hughes." He murmured, and was disrupted as a dirty blonde stepped up beside him. "Yes, Hawkeye?" He inquired, neither turning an eye from the grave or shifting his stance.

"Colonel, it's time to go." Hawk-eye whispered, holding a car door open. The dark haired male saluted once more, throwing a picture onto the headstone. With a silent promise of making things right, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang turned away entering the car.

Had Roy Mustang spent even a minute more at the grave site, he would of herald the presence of the Child Prodigy. Though not her alchemic title, she was allowed by Sera Pluto to be tested into the state alchemy at the age of eleven. There fore christening her the youngest alchemist ever, beating the other Child prodigy by a couple of years. Now fifteen again, Usagi brushed away her bangs that had gotten swashed across her eyes.

Her orbs focused on that which she had landed, and gasped in surprised. Gazing around, she noticed she had landed in a graveyard, specifically on a freshly covered grave. With out conscious assent, she glanced at the headstone she kneeled before. The rain making it hard to see, she reached out to trace the lettering, reading with her eyes and fingers. "Hughes." Usagi whispered out, noting that the name struck a familiar cord within her. Deja vu danced upon her memories, and she brought her hand to her mouth in surprise. "Hughes, Maes." She chimed, staring at the gravestone with sadness. "One of the nice military statesmen." Usagi reminisced. Laying a hand upon the dirt, she focused on her connection with Sera Pluto's powers of time, and Sera Mars's powers of psyche. Watching the events leading up to death of now, General Maes Hughes, she sighed with a tear hugging her eyelash. "Hughes, it's not your time to go." She whispered, clapping her hands together and facing them toward the dirt. Displacing the dirt, she summoned the body from it's rest, laying a hand on the ginzuishou and one of the surfaced body, she called to the stolen soul. Snaring it, she aligned back with it's mortal coil, and watched as a surprised breath exhaled from him.

Short raven hair ended in a spike formation, one bang arching over his crown. Navy blue eyes locked with hers, and she noticed recognition in them. It was quickly replaced with mistrust, and anger, one hand searching quickly for his firearm. "Interesting disguise you chose, shape shifter, have you made me a homoculi?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing. Usagi blanched at the word, turning her head in disgust.

"No, I am the alchemist you recognize me as, I have returned home Major Hughes." Usagi responded, only for him to blink and shake his head. Usagi tilted her head, wondering at what the denial might be.

"I am a General now." He stated staring at his uniformed shoulders. Tired of the ground, he stood from it, and offered a hand to the kneeling Usagi. "It is true then, the only alchemist who can ignored the rules, the Cel..." His sentence was cut off, as Usagi raised a quick hand to his lips.

"You talk to much General." Usagi exclaimed lightly, casting another glance around. Hughes removed her hand from his mouth and laughed. "I cannot ignore the rules either, I am just above some, and am able to change others." She remarked. He nodded, and watched as she preformed a transmutation with out a circle.

"You remind me of him in a way." He stated amused, and hoped into the newly affixed vehicle. Usagi blinked at him, wondering at the comparison, before a light blush tickled her face. Hughes laughed again, and Usagi turned away, her thoughts geared toward Central.

A metal fist smashed through a table in frustration, the limb a light alloy known as Automail. This fist was attached to a full arm of Automail, but hard to notice because it was covered by a long red sleeve. A growl escaped the young person who had the alloyed limb, drawing our attention to his blazing gold eyes. "Where is he?" He snapped out, searching the sea of tan skinned, ruby-eyed people. Moving his head with his agitation revealed a shoulder length braid of golden blonde. Standing up from the demolished table allowed us sight of his black clothing, and light red trench coat he wore.

"Brother?" A calmer voice inquired making the male turn, letting see his emblem. It was stationed in the circle noted for transmuting human life, it curved like a question mark and wrapped around a cross like emblem. At his full height, he was amazingly, height challenged, his eyes latched on to a tall moving suit of armor, and a flash of guilt echoed in his eyes.

"Yes Al?" He responded to the questioned concern.

"Scar's here." Al pointed out, his shadowy helmet looking beyond his brother's shoulder.

"Well, Full Metal Alchemist, why did you follow me?" A tale tan skin male, with shocking splash of white hair, and wine red eyes asked. The one noted as Full Metal turned, and glared unsure at the new male.

"For answers Scar." Full Metal answered, staring beyond the new pair of black shades that sheltered the red eyes, onto the wide scar shaped like a four point star upon Scar's forehead. "About the stone." Full Metal added, transmuting the table back to its glory and sitting down. "I want to know everything." Full Metal demanded.

Ah, well now everyone knows the cross, I hope you'll stick around to see what happens.

Much Care, and Please Review,

WolfchildBlazer.


	4. Without Support

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Wow, that's good, I'll be sure to read them.

**Saturn's Spawn**- Ah, Thanks. :) It's grand to hear that my work is appreciated. (Giggles lightly.) Who knows, maybe you just haven't discovered your powers yet. It's no problem, I stand by what I say. Just for fun here is another one. "Behold, the world in a crystal ball, I can look and find myself there, for I stand out among the greys, uniqueness is my middle name." (Winks.) Anyway, yes Requests will get up soon. I didn't realize how hard it is to not mess with Setsuna's character to align her with one of the guys.

**Rena Moon-**Hmm, you just gave me an idea..(taps head lightly.) Ack, need to stay focused. Not like my hard drive needs another one. Anyway, yup, sides I like Hughes, and the way they killed him was kind of dumb, leaving his daughter and wife alone.

**Sachi Nyoko-**Hiya legend. (Waves.) I'll stop calling you that if you want me too. Mmm, is 'Wai,' your tagline? (Smiles gently.) Because it's cool. Anyway, yes I can make a DN Angel fiction, but I got to finish a lot of my open ones now, or else I'll get overwhelmed. I don't want to make my reviewers wait months or years for updates. (Winces.) Speaking of which..I've got a few long overdue. Moving on, it's alright if you didn't guess it. Oh, that's good that she is reposting it, but why would someone report her. It's getting to the point where the rules are infringing on the creativity. Alright, I'll see you then.

**Angel-**(Chuckles.) Now, if I tell you what's next, how am I to keep you occupied? SM/BTVS, which one? Hmm, if I placed a virus on the disk it would be my luck, I'd forget, then oh boy. As for mustard, I doubt that would stop Luna, especially since all she has to do is look at me with her kitten eyes, and I'm a goner. (Meanwhile, she is probably mentally laughing and calling me a sucker.) Mmm, my brother wouldn't be good for her tummy. (Whistles and looks up, exactly why would I mention that to Heero.) Yeah, the martial arts bit..(Holds up a little red book.) Quick excuses that always work without getting you in trouble. Had D/F look up some things for me. :) (Laughs.) Wufei chasing after Heero instead of Duo, that must be fun to watch. Hmm, good point, wouldn't want you getting burn by the sun anyway. (Shakes head.) Naw, just let Duo's predicament be, after all must we be remind of Relena banshee because of his little translation book? (Holds up tickets with a curious grin.) I suppose I owe him an apology of sorts, but I can't believe he is afraid of guinea pigs. (Hides a smirk, and holds up a tape.) You can see for yourself. (Hands it over.) Well, I suppose, I'll go cook then, and use your idea, I'll see you later. Oh. (Tosses something to you.) Since you gave me tickets I suppose I should return the favor. The beads work on both male and female's, so if either Relena or Duo become a bit to bothersome for you, get these around their neck, and then have fun. (Blinks lightly.) Though I don't know who would have the most fun with the beads around Duo and Relena, you or Heero.

**Raine-**Sure, I can send you one, no problem. Thanks.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. No ownership of Sailor Moon or Full Metal Alchemist.

Scar leaned back in the chair staring at Full Metal with an appraising glance. His eyes glared pointedly at the youngster a few minutes, a hand resting on his tattooed arm. "Full Metal, what makes you think the Ishbar stone is not made the same?" He asked, a gaze resting on his tattooed arm before staring at Full Metal.

"Don't play with me Scar." Full Metal warned, his automail hand tightening upon his knee. "Ishbar does not study alchemy because it goes against your teachings." He answered.

"Easy Full Metal." Scar warned back, red lightening crackling on the tips of his right hand. "Remember, my brother studied Alchemy, my right arm is proof of that." Scar stated. The two prior adversaries stared weightily at each other. Thickening the air with troublesome emotion, it made Al cough drawing attention to himself.

"Please." He whispered to the two of them. "No more fighting." Al stated, his armored body hiding his tears. Full Metal sighed, gazing at his brother and nodded.

"Alright Al." Full Metal claimed, and turned back to Scar. "You know my reasons Scar." Full Metal stated, and stood from the table. "We will talk again, but we have something to do now." He told him, and gestured for Al to follow him. Scar watched the both of them, his hand gripping his right arm in thought.

"Edward." Scar called, drawing Full Metal's attention. "Seeking the red stone, or the blood stone is not the answer." He bespoke and stood as well. Edward turned fully to Scar his face testing anger and confusion. "You must seek the Crystal." Scar informed them, and pushed pass them, out the door, and into the crowed streets of Drachma. He cast a weary gaze to the sky, gazing into their depths for answers, and sighed when he found no comfort. "If you wish it brother." He whispered silently to the sky, before vanishing from the streets.

Edward Elric, proclaimed child prodigy, and noted 'Full Metal Alchemist,' stomped outside in a fit of childish rage. His brother Alphonse Elric, dubbed 'The Immortal Alchemist,' followed with a weary heave of his shoulders. Edward turned to his brother, and threw up his hands in frustration. "What does he mean, Crystal?" He clipped, crossing his arms. "We have already talked to the Crystal Alchemist and cracked his coded books." Ed added, frowning in distaste at the remembered events. Al watched his brother, thinking quickly, surfing through each and every shred of information he called up.

"Brother?" Al prodded, gaining Ed's attention.

"Yes, Al?" He answered back.

"What if he meant a different stone other then the Philosopher's stone?" Al inquired, glancing off into the skies. Ed blinked at the simple answer, his thoughts browsing his memories.

"Wouldn't we have heard of it by now Al?" Ed asked, glancing at his brother. "I suppose we should return to Central, maybe Hughes will have something for us." Ed remarked, and both Elric brothers headed for the train station.

Usagi felt a prickle of an approaching alchemic reaction, worried she stopped the vehicle by ripping the key from the ignition. Hughes blinked at her, before he was tackled out of the vehicle by Usagi, just in time to see long sharp nails embed themselves in the headrest he had just been leaning against. "The homoculi." He whispered, and Usagi snapped her attention to what he was staring at.

"Homoculi?" Usagi questioned angrily, before leaping off Hughes and summoning a strong mix of steel and iron wall. She glanced down at Hughes with a blank expression, offering him a hand up. "Do you think you can run?" She asked concerned, for he was still suffering from his realignment with life.

"Don't have much of a choice." He remarked, as they saw the nails slide through the wall. "Besides, I don't want to be killed by her again." Hughes added. Usagi winced at the comment, and quickly sent a wave of fire up the nails.

"Come on out Hughes, and bring Full Metal out with you." The homoculi called, her voice getting closer as she approached the wall. Usagi and Hughes shared a look of disbelief, before running off.

"She thinks you are Elric, Edward?" He commented surprise, Usagi blinked at the name, familiarity swimming in her heart.

"No time to consider the thought Hughes, we need to pick it up." Usagi stated, clapping her hands together, and placating them against the ground. A large lake appeared and Usagi nodded, giving them a bit of breathing room. "Come on, that won't halt them for long." She added. Hughes nodded, and together the made way for the closest town.

Roy Mustang stared complaintive out his bay window, his office dark to suit his morbid mood. "What happen to you Hughes?" He asked to the empty air. His shallow brooding was cut short as a knock resounded on his office door. "Yes?" Roy bit out, one eye skittering to his desk to the open case file. The door creaked open, and Riza Hawkeye stepped in with a salute.

"Sir, the Elric brothers are here, and they are requesting to talk to Hughes, Sir." She murmured, and watched as Mustang's face whitened a little. He nodded sadly and turned to sit in his office chair.

"Send them in, I'll tell them." He remarked, schooling his features clean.

"Yes sir." Hawkeye said with a salute and gestured to the boys down the hall. Ed and Al walked into the dark office, and Ed cracked a smirk.

"Geez, Mustang, your decorating skills are impressive." Ed joked, but faltered at the unchanging gaze on the Lieutenant Colonel. "What's up?" Ed asked, he and Al settling into the couch that was there.

"Full Metal, it is with sorrow that I must report this, Hughes Maes is dead." Roy stated, with holding all his pain while watching the Elric brothers.

"Damn it!" Ed exclaimed, standing and walking to a wall where he let his fist strike the wall. He his hand left a bloody dent, as he had used his human hand. "What happened?" Ed inquired, hostility surfacing on his tone.

"That is classified information Full Metal." Roy dead panned, his eyes falling on the case file wide open on his desk.

"Don't pull that Mustang." Ed hissed, but further tones from him was cut as Al finally started crying. Ed walked back to Al, trying to comfort his younger brother. "Fine, Mustang." He added, and tilted his head down. "Do you happen to know of something called Crystal?" Ed enquired, missing the shocked glance as he gazed at the ground.

"No, Full Metal, and you are dismiss." Roy ordered, watching as the eldest picked up his head with a scouring glance. The two Elric's walked out, but Ed stopped and glanced once more at Mustang.

"We'll be staying in quarters, come see us tomorrow, I have some information for you." Ed ground out, and then left, his trench coat waving behind him angrily as he slammed the office door.

Roy sighed, leaning his head on his knuckles, and a shudder pass through his body. "I'm sorry Edward." He whispered. His eyes left the desk, causing him to turn back to the window. "The Crystal.."was the soft tone that escaped him. "If only that Alchemist wielder was here." Mustang murmured, reaching into a desk drawer to pull out a alchemist roster. "Hmm, she is the youngest alchemist ever, she beat Ed by a year." He stated, his eyes skimming over the file, purposely skipping over the big red missing stamp on the paper. "Also from the Elric's hometown." Roy remarked, and shut the file with a scattered slam. "Not that she can be much help, she went missing years ago." He added fruitlessly, and turned back to the setting sun.

Ed observed silently as Al tossed in his sleep, his thoughts scanning over the information he just received. He felt tears surfacing, and he wiped them away angrily. "I do not deserve to cry." Ed heatedly yelled to himself, and drew out his amplifier alchemic pocket watch. Flipping it open he stared at the date inscribed on the lid, before glancing at the calender for today's date. Transmuting his hand into a sharp pick, he hastily scratched in today's date for remembrance. "A constant reminder of my guilt, and my promise." He stated and shoved the watch back into his pant pocket.

Usagi and Hughes panted slightly as the traveled over the terrain of the forest. Both of them sighed wearily as the broke through the line of forestry and noticed a town tickling the horizon. Usagi glanced back to see if they had company, but she neither saw nor felt any presence. Still, wanting to be in a safer environment, she summoned another vehicle, and they drove to the town. Hughes gazed down at the blonde, a small peaceful smile on his face. "Hey, I never did catch your name." He remarked. Usagi sighed, and turned to him.

"I go by Tsukino, Usagi." She commented, turning her eyes to the sky line.

"But?" Hughes inquired watching her turn back to him.

"Nothing." She closed the conversation, and watched as they got closer to the town.

Since most of my stories focus on Usagi, and you know she is going to need some back up in this world, should I bring in little Hotaru? Hmm, seems like trouble is budding. Yet, when is it not? See ya soon.

Much Care,

Wolfchildblazer.


	5. Time Tumble into Darkness

**Sprinklescake67-**Yes, a FMA, Thanks. :). Hotaru, and Haruka huh? Hmm, good points. Well, we will see.

**Angel-**Ahh, yes. Good point, so Hotaru it is then. Yep, can't leave bodies under soil while being revived. (Scratches chin.) Hmm..I have to ask him. Can you give me a second? (Walks off.) Hey S-chan, have you been teaching Luna things you shouldn't be? (Walks back, with a sigh.) Nope, he hasn't, it's just a animal thing. Yep, I think he would break a lot of Olympic and World records for vertical jumping at the sight of a Guinea Pig. (Cackles while holding the tape you handed over.) 'Catches Breath,' That really put a smile on my face, I can't keep from laughing. I passed Wufei while walking back from talking to S-chan, and I had to walk right back and bury my face in his fluffy boa to muffle my laughter. Oh, I have another book, this one is blue, you can have a copy. (Hands over blue book.) Okay, I won't remind you of IT ever again, if I can help it. Oh, I only gave you one..hmm, let me see. Good point, but Wufei might rant on and on how he has to help you, and the 'weak,' comment might have come into play. (Searches through small navy blue trunk.) Ah-hah, here it is. These are like the beads, but it isn't sea foam blue, no instead the beads are black, and there is a silver charm hanging from it, with 'God of Death,' in the Japanese character. So, here you go. (Hands over the necklace.) (Laughs.) Thank Heero for the website for me would you? (Smirks.) Okay...Hey Des, Fate, come here real quick! (Leans over and whispers something in D/F's ears.) Hmm, that will give us enough time to go over the picnic. (Blushes brightly.) Ah...it went well. (Fans heated cheeks.) Really well. Well, it started...(Gets cut off as she is yank out of sight.) Well, I guess I see you later. "Calm down Sess, it's only a small guinea pig!"

**Saturn's Spawn-**I feel thank you just isn't enough. Good point, that should really help.

**Sachi Nyoko-**Well, it's cool. :D Anyway, really, because of a grudge? People need to grow up, writing is an expression of one's self, they have no reason to tear it down. Yeah, I saw she reposted 'Slave,'. That's just sad, and stupid! So, I've got you hooked on FMA then? (Smiles and laughs.) Whoops. Yup, Scar is in the opening sequences. Yes, Usagi uses the crystal to kind of overlook the rule of Equivalent Exchange, after all the crystal drains her energy to use it. Hmm, Roy should be very pleased when they do show up, but there is going to be a little problem. Yep, Al is going to get his body back. Thanks, and another vote for Hotaru.

**Raine-**Hmm, well I'll try to clear it up so you can follow it.

**Rena Moon-**(Laughs.) You and your Outer Sera Senshi's. Well, we will see.

**Sprinklescake67-** Yes, good points. (Chuckles.) Oh yes, I can see Haruka and Ed getting along, especially against Roy. Another vote for Hotaru.

**Feenix Freeborn-**True age? Oh, well she is mentally 18.5, but her physical and now is age is 15, so we will go with 15 for now. Yes, you guessed right, and all state alchemist has a military ranking, but I haven't deduce one appropriate for the story yet. Thanks and you are anxious to know what Ishbal has up their sleeves?

Thank you everyone who reviewed and no ownership.

On the town outskirts, Hughes stopped Usagi with a gentle hand. She turned to look at him with an aspiring gaze. "Yes, Brigadier General Hughes Sir?" She responded respectfully. Hughes shook off the monotone response, and gestured her closer.

"Where are we headed again?" He asked, his mind not quite locked on information yet. Usagi sighed shaking out her hair from the gathering dust.

"Central." Usagi answered, and watched as Hughes's face went white. "What is it?" She asked, wondering at the extreme reaction.

"We can't return there, the chain of command...it's not safe." Hughes babbled out. Usagi blinked trying to make sense of his incoherency.

"Fine, we won't return there, _yet_." She agreed, but still it did not help Hughes coloring.

"The homoculi know I'm alive, they could be after my family in Central." He argued. Usagi rubbed her temples and held up a hand for silence.

"Fine, you will stay in this village until I return from Central with your family." She commented.

"Won't you be recognized by some of the elder state alchemists?" Hughes inquired.

"Not if I'm careful...just trust me, and stay here!" Usagi snapped out.

"What if you die, you are the only one who can control the Cr.." He was silence by Usagi's hand.

"You really do talk to much." She muttered lightly. "Please trust me, you will be safe as will your family." Usagi continued. Glancing up at the town a relieved smile crossed her face. "Drachma." She whispered in relief. Hughes snapped his head up when he heard that tone. "I know someone there who can help hide you." Usagi stated and dragged him into the town.

Scar shifted out of the alley way stumbling into the house his brother used when he visited this city. Sitting down at the table, he rested his head on the cool wood and let out a troubled breath. "Brother." He whispered, his thoughts pounding heavily in his foramina. A resounding knock had him up and ready to attack as he open the door. The sun creased right in his eyes and he forced himself to blink. "Excuse me is Nishan here?" A soft velvet voice echoed in his ears, but it did halt his anger.

"How do you know that name?" He asked harshly, painful memories surfacing. "Who are you?" His toned threatening.

"I'm met him on his travels, an old friend." She answered, and the sun moved enough to visualize both their forms. "Ayman." She whispered the same time her companion whispered his new name.

"Scar!" The male whispered harshly. Quickly he yanked the two inside, and whirled to face them. He ignored the male, noting him as Hughes of the military. A flash of silver caught his eye, and he recognized the state alchemist pocket watch.

"I don't know how you came by that information, State Alchemist, but you won't live to tell about it." Scar promised, arching for the blonde female. She glanced at him with those soul stopping sapphires, and his hesitation was enough for her to cut in.

"It's me, Sada, don't you remember me, Ayman?" She asked. Scar halted, dropping his hand, and choking back a sob.

"So, Crystal is back then Sada." He stated harshly. "Where were you all those years ago, when Nishan, my brother turned himself into the Philosopher's Stone!" Scar axed out, his grief rising. "You are just like all those other State Alchemist's pigs, no, you are much worse." He accused, and his head was sent to the side by the force of her slap.

"Don't ever accuse me of such things Ayman, I was taken to a place I couldn't leave until just now." She stated, her fist clenched. "Ayman, I am sorry though, I wished I had been here for Nishan." Usagi cried out, hugging the grieving man before her. Hughes kept a eye on the pair as his brain processed the tidbits he learned. 'So that is where Ishbal got their stone, a willing human sacrifice, how noble, but how unnecessary.' He sadly thought. The pair spent a few minutes grieving in Hughes public eye before Usagi pulled back from Scar. "I know you don't like the military Ayman, but could you protect this man?" Usagi begged, and Scar turned to Hughes.

"Hughes is not a State Alchemist, I have no hatred against him, he may stay under my protection." He answered. Hughes let out a hidden sigh, and bowed lightly in thanks. Scar then turned back to Usagi with a sad smile. "Please, call me Scar now, I need you to, so as I may move on." He requested, Usagi promised with a sad smile.

"Then please call me Usagi." She responded in turn. Scar nodded as well, and looked out the small window.

"Although, you will always be Sada to me." Scar mentioned.

"I am no longer as pure as I once was." Usagi stated, and Scar glanced back at her scanning her eyes.

"No, you still are, but it is buried beneath sorrow." He answered then walked to the back of the small house. Usagi took his place at the window, sighing sadly. 'Rest Peacefully Nishan.' She mentally prayed.

"Well, what was that all about?" Hughes inquired, his tone serious. Usagi whirled to face him, her face closed off.

"Nothing, don't dig into it Hughes." She told him turning back to the window. Scar walked back in, and as per his normal actions whenever a room got to tense, he broke the ice. Fishing out a picture of his daughter, he shoved in Scar's face with a cheer.

"Isn't she sooooo cute?" Hughes squealed out, alternating between jabbing the picture in Scar's face to Usagi's while his mouth spilled off numerous little stories about his baby girl. A rather convened groan escaped both Usagi and Scar as they listened to the gabbing Hughes. 'Lord, spare us!' they both prayed mentally.

A scraping of nails had the other homoculi cringing. "So, Lust, fail in retrieving the Full-Metal." A greened haired one asked. Lust wheeled toward him with a slick sneer.

"Drop it Envy." Lust warned.

"Of course, sister dearest." Envy agreed, and turned away. A shadow imparted into the room.

"I trust are little slip, Hughes, has been taken care of?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yes, he lies six feet under now." Lust answered, turning away from the shadowed leader.

"Good." The shadow responded.

Well that is it for this chapter, a few spoiler warnings, I should of gave, but oh well. By the way Ayman is not Scar's real name, they actually never state it or if they did I can't recall it. Neither is Nishan for Scar's brother, also not stated.

Ayman-means Holy, Right-hand Worker, I thought it was appropriate. Sada-means pure one. Nishan-means Sign, Marked. Until the next chapter. Cheers.

Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	6. Emergency Flight

Usagi sighed and tucked her long blond hair into a messy bun. Glancing at Scar, she laid a sisterly hand on his shoulder. "Sada?" He inquired, and Usagi sighed.

"Usagi." She corrected gently. Scar sat up with sleep still balanced on his eyes.

"Right." He claimed, and glanced at her attire. She was clothed in a brown commonplace traveling cloak. His eyes strained to the only window, to notice it was still dark out. "Leaving then?" He asked. Usagi nodded, and waved a hand toward the still sleeping Hughes. Scar glanced over at the military man with a bit of sympathy.

"Stay safe." Usagi told him, and hugged the rough-made Ishbalan. Scar blinked, raising one arm to hug back before nodding.

"You too." Scar told her as he pulled back. Smiling in gratitude, she stepped back before smirking.

"They can't touch me." She remarked, trying to ease his worries. Usagi bowed, and then exited out of the small house. Scar frowned after the one once known as Sada.

"Yes Sada, they can touch you." He warned to the quiet air, one hand resting on his right arm.

"Why do you call her Sada?" Hughes asked from his resting spot. Scar glanced over at him with a bored expression.

"Go back to sleep Hughes." Scar stated, and laid back down. Hughes sighed, and wished the blond girl a safe journey.

Usagi rested against the side of the house before walking to an alley beside it. "Well, here comes the first challenge to my senshi side." Usagi commented, and raised her broach. A few whispered words, and a light show later, a senshi stood proudly. "That worked." Usagi quipped, and then focused on transporting. Before she did so, she mimic the traveling cloak over her uniform.

Her unsteady landing had her panting, using the teleporting power here was slightly draining. Confused, until she thought it was just the realignment to this world. Deciding as she rested against the wall that guarded Central, she sat down. Sliding her eyes closed, she figured on a two hour nap, setting her internal alarm clock.

Edward blinked awake as a bright light shined through out Central for a few moments. He sighed and turned on his side, that same nightmare playing against his conscious. His eyes fell on his brother's steel body with guilt. Annoyed, he shoved the blankets from him and stood up. Slipping his shirt on and his red trench coat he exited the room. His thoughts on Hughes's death, he walked out of the military headquarters.

Fresh air swept through his blond bangs before going on it's way. A sigh escaped him as he allowed his feet to carry him where ever they wanted. He stopped beside the Central library and he glanced at it before shrugging. Walking in, he lost himself for several moments in time.

Usagi yawned as she stretched, her staff appearing her hand. She peered within it's orb with a determine gaze. What she was searching for were entities that shouldn't be about. A sense of darkness hit her, but she sensed nothing about. Shrugging, she stretched once more, and glanced to the sky. Usagi decided she would wait until dawn to retrieve the family of Hughes.

Edward realized his eyes finally felt heavy again, and he stood from the books. Walking outward, the air hit his face again, bringing a refreshing quality. Sighing that the sleeping feeling vanished, he decided to walk a bit. His walk brought him to the edge of Central, and he peered out the gateway. Something moved, and his sharp eyes caught it. For a moment, he had seen something silver, fearing it to be the homoculi about he leapt over the gate. Quietly transmuting his automail arm into a sharp blade, he dashed toward the silver spec.

Usagi's alarms were warning her of danger and she moved just in time to see something dash past. Pulling her hood over her silver hair, she de-transformed in order to mute her silver eyes. However, whatever that had attacked her was rushing toward her again. Jumping over the attacker, she turned and nearly gasped. She would recognize that face any where, knowing that she couldn't be discovered yet, she smiled sadly. Leaping once more as he attack, she landed on the balls of her feet.

"Damn you, stay still!" Edward shouted, as the silver whatever kept moving out of the way. He figured it to be a person at least, as the person was clothed in a traveling cloak. Making another lunge, he was knocked down by a sharp jab. His ears caught the sound of something being transmuted, and he glared. Weight on his arm and his two legs had him nearly growling.

"I'm sorry Edward." Usagi whispered lightly. As she pinned his two legs and one arm so he could free himself. Her eyes didn't miss the automail on his body, and she immediately what he had tried to do. 'Human transmutation.' She stated in thought. Shaking her head, she gently brushed one bang out of his eye before bounding away.

Edward stilled at the whisper, it sounded so intimate. He wondered about the fact the person was apologizing for their action. Knowing that they left his arm free so that he could get out of his predicament. However, he felt his breath leave him at the gesture of his bang being pushed out his eye. Then a whisper of the wind told him that the person had left. 'How did they know me?' He wondered, and then he figured they knew him as Fullmetal. Tired, he walked back to military, unaware of the observing eyes on him.

Usagi turned away as she saw him enter the military headquarters. She knew of his reputation that he had gained over time. Pluto had filled her in during the night while she was sleeping. She could also swear that senshi was smiling knowingly the whole time. Sighing her thoughts out, she bounded toward where she sense energies similar to Hughes was. Usagi landed at the doorstep just as the first light of dawn struck the world.

She stood there as she waited for the sun to fully raise. Then an hour later, she raised a tentative hand to knock. Her knock resounded in the small home, and it was open by a beautiful woman. Short blond-brown hair swept in her sky blue eyes. She was clothed in a simple dress, on hand clasped around a young girl with blond hair. The young girl also had bright, brilliant blue orbs. "Hello." the woman greeted. Usagi smiled lightly before frowning in purpose.

"Gracia Hughes?" Usagi inquired.

"Yes?" She responded, a sadness in her eyes.

"You are in danger." Usagi stated. Gracia gasped and shook her head.

"No, the military can protect me." Gracia spoke while gently pushing her daughter behind her.

"No, they can not." Usagi responded, and then locked gazes with her. "Can we talk inside please?" Usagi asked. Gracia blinked, scared and nodded slowly. As they entered, Usagi urged her to sit for a few moments. "Gracia, did Maes ever tell you about the crystal?" Usagi inquired. Gracia recalled everything her husband had ever told her.

"Yes, about the stone that was a better mimicry then the Philosopher Stone." Gracia answered.

"Good, this cuts my explanation in half." Usagi commented. "Listen, I'm the crystal's wielder." She claimed, and Gracia shook her head.

"Impossible, she disappeared." Gracia stated.

"Yeah, and now I'm back." Usagi returned. "No matter, you are in danger." Usagi claimed. "I need you to pack for you and Alicia, I'm taking you to a safe house." She ordered. Gracia stood, and prepared to do what was stated before stopping.

"Under whose orders?" Gracia asked shrewdly. Usagi blinked an eye while she thought of a good response.

"The military." Usagi answered. Gracia nodded, and hurriedly packed her and Elysia's clothes. Then they waited before Usagi. Usagi smiled and ushered them out, quickly she transmuted a few scraps of metal and other things into a vehicle.

"Hmm, just like Edward." Gracia commented while watching Usagi perform the alchemy. Usagi blushed lightly, but placed their luggage in the car. She urged them in and gunned the engine alive. With not more then a whisper they were gone down the road.

Roy glanced out his window with steel eyes. One hand rested on a picture of Hughes. His eyes fell to the picture and he reached for the phone on his desk. Picking it up, he dialed the familiar number of the Hughes's family. The phone rung several times, but no one picked up. Roy sighed and decided he would just pay a visit to offer his services.

His knocking went unanswered, and the door was slightly ajar. Raising one glove hand as he gently opened the door fully, slipping in and gazing around. The house was in a disarray as if someone packed in a hurry. Clues around the home also led the way for this assumption. Worried, he picked up the home phone and dialed Riza's number.

"Hawkeye, we have a problem." He stated. Roy listened to what was said, and then a force of military showed up. An investigation team scoured the home before reporting back to Lt. Colonel Mustang.

"Sir, there were three bodies that exited this premises." One of his subordinates told him. He was then shown three different, but fresh patterns of soles on the ground. "Alchemy was also used." The subordinate told him, showing him the marks in the ground.

"Yes, to make a vehicle." Roy agreed, while nosing the air.

"Sir?" The subordinate asked for clarification.

"Smell of gasoline and metal." Roy stated, and turned away. "This is a first-priority missing person case." Roy ordered, and the subordinate initialed the work to start the case file.

Usagi stopped outside the general area of a town. "We'll be dining here and then continuing on." Usagi told them. Gracia and Elysia nodded, and Elysia clapped while signing about her older brother.

So sorry for the wait, I hope you have a happy holiday. Please review, Much care WCB.


	7. Do Something About It

Long thin fingers trailed their chin as they hummed, waiting for their next order. It was true, they weren't their '_father's_' favorite, but they got the job done. The long finger nails were beginning to slide to become longer. Teasingly they brushed their long black hair, yes she was a sin, to be Lust anyway. "Lust!" A voice from the darker area of where they hid called to the sin.

Lust turned to it, her claws shrinking back to show no resistance to the order. "Check on the brat, I want to know his progress." The order was solidified, and she nodded. "Take Gluttony to take care of any _visitors_." Was added, and Lust withheld a sigh. 'Really, am I the only one that can control that one?' She thought in disgust. A long standing rival with the other sins, though it wasn't a dangerous rivalry, well unless you were Greed. None the less, she brushed her hair back revealing her homoculus mark and smirked.

Lust with Gluttony moved quickly, their feet touching down just long enough to move again. They appeared in Central sliding through the shadows that they belong too. Once more they were sent to check on the progress of 'Full Metal.' Lust told the child-like Gluttony to stand outside the window while she slid in. Only to be greeted by the green-haired Envy waiting for her.

He tossed his head with a smirk while Lust merely shook her head at him. The two gleamed over the short alchemist, and Lust extended her knife-like nails.

She trailed the nails down Edward's cheek to awaken the stubborn youth. Yet, no sooner did she do so, was she caught in an alchemic made cage. Both Envy and herself shook their heads as the alchemy was easily disbanded.

"Why are you here?" Ed hissed, his automail arm glittering evilly. Lust said nothing, realizing it was time again to drop a tidbit of information for the blond alchemist. Envy smirked, and moved out of the way of the miniature alchemist strikes.

"Face it, we are here to help you." Envy stated, and then slammed Ed against the wall. "Now, shut up and listen." He ordered with a smirk.

Ed muttered to himself, but didn't move or speak up. "An old friend of yours, Scar, is beginning to make another stone." Lust warned him. Her plan easily formulating in her head, the two would kill each other leaving the stone for their taking. Edward narrowed his eyes as Envy allowed him to slide down the wall. Then within a blink of an eye the two sins were gone.

Edward closed the window they had popped through, and signed an alchemic reaction upon it. 'So, it's time for another visit to Scar.' Edward declared inward and turned to lay back down. Unsuccessful in returning to sleep, he waited for sunrise.

A few hours after sunrise brought a calamity of noise inside Central's Headquarters. Edward along with the semi-awake Alphonse, stepped outside to see why. Seeing one military official, Edward reached out and grabbed him as he rushed by. "What's going on?" Ed asked, and the military official glared at him.

"Sorry, this is official Military regime." The official barked out. Edward merely sighed, and with his other hand brought out his alchemic pocket watch signifying who he was. It also helped that the hand that held the watch was his automail one. The official blinked, and took a closer look at the youth.

"Sorry Sir." He apologized and then his face took on a serious expression. "The Hughes's family has been kidnaped." The official told him, and Ed let go in shock.

"Where is Mustang?" Ed asked.

"At the scene." The official answered, and Ed waved him off. For a minute his anger took over for the injustice that family kept suffering before Al's voice cut through.

"Brother, shouldn't we be going?" Al asked. Ed sweat-dropped, nodded, and both brothers took off to Hughes's home. They arrived just in time to here Mustang declare that it was a 'level one priority, missing persons's case.' Edward got angry at that, they were kidnaped, and then his eyes traced a bit of the scene, weren't they? He walked in and Mustang caught sight of him, quickly he stopped Full Metal's approach.

"Full Metal, what are you doing here?" Mustang inquired pleasantly. The look that was given to him was not one he enjoyed.

"I have a right to be here." Ed responded. Mustang sighed quietly, and made to mark another decision that may be for the good of the boys.

"No, you are not, this is a first case priority." Mustang told him, and held off Ed's question. "You are only a _major_, and your brother is a civilian." Mustang stated, and pushed the two brothers out just in time to see _Major_ Armstrong walk in. Ed wanted to walk back in there and argue with the Lt. Colonel, but Al's level head prevailed.

"Ed, what about Scar?" Al offered, reminding his brother of what Ed had just explained to him. Ed smirked in agreement, and with a nod both boys took off. Not noticing the frowning Lt. Colonel who watched them go. 'Scar?' Mustang mused in slight worry.

"Armstrong?" Mustang intoned, bringing the big, muscled man to his side. "I want you to follow the Elric's, they are after Scar again." Mustang ordered while ignoring all of Armstrong's comments beyond his agreement. He waved away the foolish stars that always surrounded the major as he dipped out after the Elrics.

Usagi grunted as the road became rougher, the wheel sliding into a pothole. Her tired body screamed for a reprieve since she had only accumulated about four hours of sleep. It was wearing on her abilities, and she shoved off the yawn that threaten her lips. Briefly she glanced back to see Elysia sleeping, her body in a tucked position. Then she glanced over to her other companion in the car and noticed she was sleeping lightly to. Thinking to their source of comfort, she pulled off to the side of the road, and clapped her hands together while concentrating.

The clap had awakened Gracia, but she didn't move merely watched the girl through slitted eyes. She was amazed when two blankets appeared before the young girl without materials. True she wasn't an alchemist, and she didn't marry one, but she had met enough to know they needed materials to work alchemy. Except, her mind whispered, Edward, he did the same as Usagi did. Vaguely she wondered if they trained under the same teacher. She was then covered in a warm blanket by the gently smiling Usagi. It was a smile that a daughter would give to a mother, and at that point Gracia began to wonder about Usagi's family. Then she watched closely as Usagi tucked the other blanket around Elysia with tender care. Though she wondered at the slightly confused gaze that tempted Usagi's face. Followed by a smile of triumphant as the girl once more clasped her hands together. A doll appeared in her hands and she tucked in Elysia's arms. Gracia smiled as she watched, and her eyes widened a little in surprise at what the doll looked like. She could feel her eyes getting heavy as Usagi walked back to the driver's side of the vehicle. 'Hmm, the doll was of Edward.' Gracia thought before succumbing to sleep.

Usagi blew her bangs out of her eyes while driving again. The car had been quiet for a few hours and that gave her time to reminisce as she was prone to do. Her thoughts fell on her senshi, and for a few miles they were all that occupied her. Truth of the matter was, she wasn't the only one thinking of them, because they were thinking of her.

Rei fiddled with a bit of rice in her bowl, her chopsticks not even held to eat with. Makoto, bless her soul, had made everyone's favorites to cheer up the more despondent senshi. However, she had made one tiny mistake, and that was to make Usagi's favorite as well. As soon as Rei had seen it, her small anger at her best friend not sharing the news before had melted away. Though no one could measure how much Usagi was missed, Rei seemed to miss her the most. The blond was like a sister to her, even their little spats were similar to siblings. She sighed heavily, and then a frantic knock at the shrine door had her looking up.

Makoto frowned, as she cooked and prepared everyone's favorite dish. Usagi, whom she admired for her unyielding strength of heart would not want them sad. As she thought this she made one dish that she had made a thousand times and carried it out. The room had become tenser when she walked out, and she gazed down to see who the culinary delight belong to. Immediately, Makoto bit her lip, and drew back the tears that threatened her eyes. It was for the good of the princess that she was gone, and that's all that mattered. As she tried to convince herself of this, a knock made her lift her head to the shrine door.

Minako sighed, clipping and undoing her bow. Her blue eyes were troubled, and she paid attention to naught to the million of manga Rei had construed throughout the shrine room. All that was heard from the bubbly blond was the infuriating clicking of her bow lock. A knock had her moving her eyes to the door.

Ami flipped another page in her book, trying to understand the blurry words on the page. It was fruitless and she knew it, the one that had taught her freedom was gone. She laid down the book, and tilted her head sky wise, wishing for guidance. The knocking at the shrine door, had her eyes falling to it.

Haruka and Michiru sat together quietly. Ever statuesque in their appearance no matter what went on inside of them. Finally Michiru broke, and started sobbing lightly in her love's shoulder. Haruka stayed quiet while stroking Michiru's hair. After all what could she say to her darling ocean queen? The knocking was a welcome reprieved to both outer senshi.

Hotaru didn't move, and didn't blink, she had withdrawn once more. This behavior was familiar from when Chibi-Usa had left. Though she was worst off now, she had lost both princesses, and this time neither of them were coming back. This didn't sit well with her, but she didn't act on her sadness, merely stared. Knocking at the door drew her from her morbid thoughts.

Setsuna sighed, each senshi was on a dangerous edge now. She had not explained nor shown Usagi the actions that were to follow after she left. It was for her benefit that she didn't, because then nothing could be solved in the other dimension. She sighed once more, knowing it was an excuse, but she was trying desperately to keep her cool for what was to come. Her aged garnet eyes turned to the shrine door even before the knock started.

Of all, it was the studious, quiet Endymion that answered the shrine door. He seemed to have not suffered from the leaving of Serenity. Yet, he did, he just felt it was his duty to be reliable. Sliding the door open, his blue eyes fell on the Tsukino family. In all their grief they had forgotten about them.

All eyes fell on Setsuna for answers, she sighed, and stood up. Drawing the Tsukino family away, she quickly motioned for Rei to follow. Together they swiped the memories of Usagi from the family and then sent them away. Both feeling guilty, but knowing they still could not reveal their senshi identity to soothe the Tsukino's minds. For they never know when tragedy could strike again. No, it was much better that they didn't remember and weren't plied with useless reasons. Sitting back down, one voice was heard, and everyone turned to hear.

"I want her back, or I want to be by her side as I am destined to be." 'She' told them, her eyes burning into Setsuna's.

"I cannot help you." Setsuna told her and turned away.

"Then I'll do it myself." She claimed.

"Impossible." Setsuna struck, talking to the wall, unable to face the eyes.

"Just watch me." was the whispered promise, and several senshi glanced up in hope. If one could make it, then they all could make it. Their minds only on the princess, they did not calculate the possible repercussions of such actions. Setsuna could only wish her princess luck, because as much as she understood what should be done, in point she wanted Usagi back too.

Oh no, the senshi might do something stupid. Though hey, they love and protect Usagi, like heck they are just going to let her go without a fight. They were in shock when she just popped away. Now they are going to either bring her back, or go to her. Much care and please review, WCB.


	8. Release and Informative

'FAIR WARNING! A SPOILER FOR THE SERIES IS INVOLVED.'

A shadow slipped into a forgotten room, one that was covered with the color of faded pink. There was a light dust covering the room, though the figure didn't kick it up once. The sound of steps had the figure anxious, and they stuck themselves to the wall.

"Honey, maybe we should change this extra room into a study for Shingo." A male voice offered.

"No, it will stay the way it is, in hope that we shall have a daughter." The female voice argued.

"As you wish dear." The male voice surrendered. The figure grew relaxed, happy that her princess's room would stay the same. Yet, they also grew angry, angry at the fact that there would be any need to replace this room at all. For a minute they wondered at the heart's memory of the Tsukinos. Then they sighed, it seemed both Rei's and Setsuna's powers have grown stronger over time.

Peeling themselves from the wall, they again resumed their searched. Frantically they searched for something out of place of the supposed personality. Yet, it seemed being a good actor was part of her princess's personality. For she found not a single book that didn't belong, or any other item. Sighing, she started tapping on the walls, looking for a hollow. After an hour of searching the walls and a sore right hand, they switched to their left and tried the floor boards.

She could of screamed in frustration at not finding anything. Obviously her princess could hide things well. Sighing she stepped to the window and leaned on it. A thought hit her then as she leaned into the wind. 'What if Usagi thought that she would never return to that place.' The thought bothered her. To be without a true home? Then she shook her head, her princess's home was with her, with her senshi, her sisters! Clicking her tongue against her cheek, she allowed the wind to cool her quickly healing hands.

A light from the full moon sliced through the canopy tree that perched before the forgotten window. The light struck the angle of the balcony just right for eyes to widen. 'Yes,' she shouted mentally, there was a weathered groove in the trunk of tree. Easily leaping off the balcony she landed before the groove.

Then she huffed, the groove was too high for her to reach from the ground. Springing from the ground she landed on the closest to the branch to the groove. Again she huffed, the groove was to low to be reached from the branch. Tapping into her senshi ability, she swung from branch and hug from her knees. Upside down, she was hit from the light of the moon. Navy hair was suffering from gravity, and navy blue eyes were focused on the groove. Angling she reached with an ivory hand, and curled her fingers around the smoothed edge of the groove. Wenching the groove away, she was rewarded by the bark opening revealing a hollow.

Twisting a little more she delved into hollow, her fingers brushed hidden secrets. Wincing that she was breaking the privacy of her princess, she realized that this was far more important. Finally she wound her fingers around a spine, and then pulled back drawing out a dark book. Satisfied, she unlocked her knees from the tree, and did a tight flip, landing on her feet. Un-kinking her knee muscles, she flipped the book under her arm and took off for home. Her blue senshi boots easily eating up the pavement.

Usagi sighed, they were drawing close to Drachma, now she was being pressed for an answer. What could she tell Gracia so that she wouldn't freak out. Again Usagi mourned her senshi, right now Ami would have a plan for this, sighing she mentally shrugged. It was time to survive without the constant fallback, learning the self-independence she once had.

The gravel crunched under the tire wheel, before smoothing out to a hard packed dirt road. Her concentration was detracted when Gracia shifted. "Where are we?" She asked, and Usagi gave a gentle smile.

"Near Drachma." Usagi answered. Assessing from the corner of her eye when Gracia gasped.

"So far, how long have I been asleep?" Gracia inquired.

"Half the day." Usagi answered, she however didn't comment on the quick transport of everything while they were sleeping.

"Amazing." Gracia clipped, and Usagi nodded. With the buildings leering in the distance, she eased off the gas, and eased the vehicle into a slower run. Thirty minutes passed and the vehicle entered the semi-bustling city of Drachma. Parking off to the side, Usagi gestured for Gracia to step out. Seeing her still tired, Usagi offered to carry Elysia silently, Gracia didn't object.

Gracia trailed after the silent Usagi with a bit of wonder. Her eyes dipping to the silver pocket watch poking out of her pocket. Thoughts buzzed in her head, and she couldn't help but ask one. "Usagi, how old are you?" Gracia asked. Usagi let out a small giggled at the unimportant question, but none the less answered.

"Fifteen." Usagi told her. Gracia marveled the abilities gifted to the young women, before another question built up.

"Where are your parents?" Gracia inquired, and didn't miss the almost stumble.

"Gone." It was a even answer, locking away the memories. Her parents here, died in the Ishbalan war, slaughtered by friendly fire. The Tsukino's are out of her reach in another dimension, and the parents of her princess life had long since passed on.

"Oh." Gracia responded, what else could she do. She then made a promise, much like the one she made after listening to Edward and Alphonse. Gracia would make every effort to include the young blond girl in their life every time she visits.

"We are here." Usagi chimed ahead, and Gracia looked up. The building wasn't quite dilapidated, but neither was it in wonderful condition. 'Here,' wasn't inspiring much, but Gracia trusted the young girl's judgement, not that she had much choice as Usagi reached to knock.

Scar blinked as the familiar coded knock rung in the small house. Only three people knew that knock, himself, his dead brother, and Usagi. Figuring it was her, he approached, and slowly opened the door, sticking to the shadows. Seeing others, Scar withdrew into the darken weld between the door and the wall. "Hey, Scar, who was at the do.." Maes questioned was cut off as he saw the people who trooped in. Scar cursed silently, wanting to knock the military man into unconsciousness.

Usagi bit her lip, as she saw the wife's reaction. Shock stained Gracia's face, she silently thanked any god listening that Elysia was still asleep. Suddenly her brain and mouth connected and she surrendered to what passed.

"How?" Gracia whispered silently, reaching for Maes in front of her. Maes quickly walked forward and hugged his wife in relief.

"Behind you." Maes chimed, and Gracia glanced to see just Elysia and..Usagi. Her mouth tried to work again, but Usagi must of fathomed her question.

"I told you, I am the Crystal Wielder." Usagi reminded quietly, trying not to wake Elysia. Smoothly she walked over, while handing Elysia over to her parents, Maes happened to glance down and see Elysia's prize.

"Where did she get a doll of Ed?" He inquired, far off subject, but he was known for these tangents. Gracia let out a strangled laugh, still getting over the shock of having her husband back.

"That would be my doing." Usagi told him. Maes glanced at the blond with a measuring glance before smirking.

"Oh." Maes chimed, and laughed when Usagi threw up her hands.

"Between you and Pluto, I'll be married to Ed before tomorrow." She stated frustrated.

"Pluto?" Scar's voice pinned behind her. Usagi gasped and covered her mouth, scolding her juvenile slip.

"Merely a planetaria alignment." Usagi covered coldly. Though no one in the room believed her. Gracia had finally calmed down to question Maes a little along with a bit of input from Scar and Usagi.

"So, you have a Philosopher's Stone?" Gracia inquired. Usagi sighed, and shifted slightly from her position.

"No, not quite." Usagi stated.

"A Catalyst then?" Maes offered, and another sigh escaped Usagi.

"The Crystal isn't bond by those properties." Usagi surrendered and then she tightlipped her expression. "Enough now, I have to get back to Central to do some research, Scar here will keep an eye on you." She ordered.

"What if we need to get in touch with you?" Maes inquired. Usagi waved her hand, and a small blue communicator appeared in her grip. She handed it over, and then threw her cloak back on.

"Emergency's only." Usagi warned them, and opened the door.

"Go get him Usagi!" Maes called out, causing her to face fault, and Gracia to laugh.

"Brigadier.."Usagi growled out, before brushing her bangs out of her eyes to allow them see flash silver. "I have other things to do then hunt down boys." She stated, and then walked a little.

"Sure, like kiss them!" Maes called back, Usagi once again was reintroduce to the ground. Hopping back up, she brushed herself off and then vanished in the growing crowd.

It was a simpler transportation this time, and she slid into Central Headquarters. Easily she plied into the shadows and made her way to the record office. Slipping in she pulled several drawers open, her eyes skipping over several alphabetical letters. Catching the 'E,' drawer, she pulled open the drawer. Her eyes quickly scanning over the names, and one caught her eye.

"Elric, Trisha." Usagi murmured while flipping through the papers. "Deceased." She stated sadly, before reading a little more. "Poor Ed, Al, and Honenhime." Usagi whispered, before searching the drawer a little more. "Elric, Alphonse, and Elric, Edward." Usagi commented reading her friend's files. "Hmm, hah, I still graduated a year before him, mister prodigy!" She whispered excitedly. "Though, I was right, he tried human transmutation." Usagi commented. A groaned escaped her then, a bit of her tutelage under Dante coming back. "So, which Homoculus is theirs then?" She inquired silently to the air.

Her memories shifted as the tutelage came back piece by piece. "It's obviously not the one who tried to make pincushions out of me and the Brigadier." Usagi remarked. "She wouldn't of be able to approach me." She commented, and pulled out her pocket watch. Opening up her alchemic pocket watch, she pulled back the silver tape on the inside cover. It revealed several different locks of hair for remembrance, and a tear stained photo. Her fingers picked at a senna-tan brown lock before shutting the watch. Usagi instead turned her attention back to the drawers, she pulled open the 'H,' drawer.

Easily she skipped over 'Hikarinotsu.' Her last name in this instance, and opened to Honenhime. Usagi scanned the file, and sighed when she noticed the 'MIA,' stamp. Her eyes fell to his alchemic symbol he was so proud to wear. A winged Ouroboros circling a spaced pointed six star. He had gotten that tattooed on his upper right shoulder when he first made the alchemic rank. Usagi sighed and placed away the folder, shutting the drawer close.

Figuring she would get more answers from the ranking officer in Central, Usagi slipped out of the records room. Melting back into the shadows, she slid toward the higher rank officer wing. Seeing an empty office, Usagi languidly made her way in, still sticking to the shadows. It was dark in the room, the curtains drawn close, it felt like the whole room was in mourning. Shrugging, she weaved her way under the desk and beside the cabinets in the desk. Seeing a lock, she reached up and grabbed one of her hairpins, swiftly she jimmied the lock. In a moment she heard the promising clicked and then re-pinned her hair. Mentally she spared a second to thank Minako for her lessons, for Usagi was always forgetting her keys to her home.

Springing the cabinet open, she dipped her fingers in the drawer. Then she reviewed every piece of information she had missed over the pass few years. 'The end of the Ishbalan War, the constant attacks by Scar, hmm, I'll have to have a chat with him.' She muttered mentally, while flipping through the papers. 'Hmm, Edward is pretty popular.' Usagi commented while reading. Then her eyes fell on an abandon folder, snatching it up she opened it. 'Why is my folder here?' Usagi inquired, before laying it back down. Her eyes then fell to the folder resting on the middle of the desk. Grasping it quickly, she flipped it open and began to read, immediately she wished she hadn't. 'Lab 5, the stone, all those people, given they were criminals, but still!' Usagi cried mentally while standing up. Delving deeper into the mysterious of the folder.

"Having a good read?" A voice asked and then a snap resounded in the office.

Hmm, fun, I'll leave it there. Well, Usagi's a bit in a trap isn't she and the senshi are sure active. I think it's almost the first crux of the story. Anyway, enjoy and please review. Much Care, WCB.


	9. Not A Good Experience

Immediately Usagi tucked and rolled out of the way of the rather large blast of fire that soared over her head. She only had a second to breathe before swaying to the side of another fire attack. Unamused at the happenings she prayed for some intervention. Then she could of slapped herself when she noticed exactly who she was having a tumble against. Moving once more out of the way, she prayed that the powers of her sisters didn't fail her. Not taking a second to close her eyes and focus, she instead just pulled at the core.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." She whispered. Being as she didn't do the attack right, it's power wasn't very strong. None the less, it did what she needed it to do. Usagi sighed in relief as the air was flooded with humidity and shackles of ice bound the wrist of the attacker. The small waves of water effectively soaked the fire-spark gloves ending the assault. Catching her breath, she looked up at the person before her and sighed. "You know, you really need to overcome that weakness.." Usagi perused as she checked her body for burns. You would think all that time around Sera Mars would make fire her best friend, but no, fire still like to eat Usagi's hair and clothes. Noting no burn spots she instead turned back to her prisoner. "Also, you rely far to heavy on your alchemy," Usagi added looking at him, "do you even remember how to physical counter an enemy?" Usagi inquired. While she was being glared at by her prisoner, her question was instead answered by another.

"I do." The voice was cold, and decidedly female in warning. If the tone was warning enough the bullet that sliced by her cheek was one. Usagi sighed, knowing the person as well, before dancing out of the way of a rapid fire attack. Not giving the woman a chance to reload Usagi sprung forward. Relying on years of study with her senshi, her mother, and her teachers, she dodge under the straight punch. Usagi had to be careful, as the woman before her was human with no decided alchemic properties. Yet, she took her eye off of the woman long enough to have a handle of a the side arm in her face.

Swerving a little to the left, the attack missed her head, but instead fell heavily on her shoulder. Usagi let out a hiss of pain while recoiling a few steps out of the woman's range. "That hurt." Usagi informed them, before leaping back into the range of attack. Moving to the right to avoid a uppercut, she leapt up and dived down. Striking the woman directly on the nerve situated by the junction of where shoulder met collarbone. The woman collapsed and the other attacker cried out in protest.

"Hawkeye!" The male called. Usagi sighed and kneeled down by the woman. Looking to the desk in the office, she was surprised to find it still standing, along with the items upon it. Shaking her head, she clapped her fingers and touched a loose thread on 'Hawkeye's' uniform. The thread grew, and wrapped around the woman. Usagi then turned back to her other captive.

"Now, are you going to be a good boy, Lt. Colonel, and listen?" Usagi inquired, enjoying slightly the expression on her superior officer's face.

"No." The man finally muttered as Usagi leaned Hawkeye next to the man.

"Silly Flame Alchemist, almost as bad as Edward." Usagi chided, and the man struggled at the name.

"What have you done to Full-Metal?" The man inquired tightly.

"Ne, I haven't done anything to Edward, Lt. Colonel." Usagi answered. The man sagged back against the wall he was currently pinned.

"Who are you?" He asked. Usagi pouted, yes, she hadn't been around for awhile, but for her superior officer to forget her?

"Well, now I'm upset, I know I was missing, but have I really changed since my exam?" Usagi returned. The man blinked confused, his raven-hair falling into his face. Sighing at the utter clueless expression, she stepped further into the light and dragged out the pocket watch. "Really, Lt. Colonel Mustang, I'm non plus." She intoned, and Mustang withheld his shock.

"You are her!" He intoned just as Hawkeye blinked her eyes open. "Hikarinotsu, Konoyo." Mustang muttered, and stopped as he caught her skewed expression.

"You know, looking back now, it's been so long since I heard that name." Usagi toned off. "However, I don't go by that name anymore, as my parents must have had some weird premonition." She added.

"Why?" Hawkeye questioned, letting the other two know she's awake.

"That name, means light of _this_ world, yet my past could agree with it." Usagi mumbled.

"Then why don't you go by it?" Hawkeye asked.

"For the same reason you don't go by your first name Riza." She answered, and leaned against the desk.

"That's all well and good, but could you release us now?" Mustang inquired.

"Mm, you do notice that your gloves have been dry for the past couple of minutes?" Usagi offered. None the less, she melted the ice restraints off and retrained the thread in Hawkeye's uniform.

"Hikarinotsu..." He was stopped by her interruption.

"Forgive me, Lt. Colonel, but it's Tsukino Usagi now." She stated.

"Lt. Tsukino, it's distressing that you have been MIA, however, it's even more distressing that you came a day to late." Mustang stated.

"Oh?" Usagi commented while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Hughes died a week ago and was recently buried." Mustang commented. "I remember that your limit to revival was two weeks, and two weeks past yestereve." He added, withholding his tears. "He was an important part of an on going investigation." Mustang finished and Usagi scrutinized him.

"Did Hughes, Maes trust you?" Usagi asked quietly.

"What?" Mustang snapped. Usagi employed Michiru's patience and Setsuna's wisdom.

"Did Hughes, Maes _trust you_?" Usagi asked again.

"Of course he did, he was like a brother to me." Mustang growled.

"Good, then I can impart this." With that she reached forward and grabbed both before a flash echoed in the Lt. Colonel's office.

Panting was heard as they landed, and both turned on Usagi. "What the hell was that?" Hawkeye demanded.

"Transportation." Usagi gasped out. "Little hard with more then just me." She added while straightening up. Looking around she sighed before gesturing to follow her. "Shoot, I was hoping to land right outside the house." Usagi muttered.

"What is going on here Lieutenant?" Mustang inquired.

"It's a surprise, ah, here we are." Usagi stated and once again knocked on the delapidate peeling door. It opened showing only darkness inside. "The atmosphere, is not welcoming!" Usagi shouted inside. Three chuckles answered her comment.

Minutes before there was a knock at the door, Scar sighed and almost ignored his promise to Usagi. It was bad enough with just Hughes by himself, but now he was being ganged up on by all three of them. Now Hughes Maes was nice, in an obnoxious sort of way, especially since he had the darling of his eye back in his arms. Hughes Gracia was kind, endearingly so, as she fussed over him and her family in her normal motherly way. Then there was the last invader of his private space, sickeningly sweet, darling Elysia, it's like he couldn't deny her anything.

Now, don't get Scar wrong, it had noting to do with the fact that her father currently resided in his residence. As a secret he always had a soft spot for children, especially _blond girl_ children. Perhaps she reminded him of Usagi while she was still known as Sada for the time. However, dwelling on the past always included his brother's sacrifice and that was something he didn't want right now. The knock was a welcome introduction, swinging it open he prayed that Usagi had found somewhere else for the family. Seeing more silhouettes he stayed in the shadows, remarking happily that the shades were still drawn.

Usagi waltz inside, conveniently forgetting she was with a well known alchemist, or even the fact that there was a well known alchemist killer in the small house. "You know Sada, I beginning to think, I shouldn't let you leave anymore." Scar's voice curled over the three, and all hell broke loose.

Immediately, if not instantly, Mustang and Hawkeye recognized that voice. Hawkeye drew her sidearm standing strongly beside her Lt. Colonel, Mustang let his fingers lite up with large flames of destruction. As soon as those gloves snapped, Scar knew the Flame Alchemist had crossed his path. His right arm grew red in fury, licking with destructive power and calling for blood. Usagi blinked as the air grew thick with hatred and anger.

Raising her fingers to her lips like Haruka had taught her, she let out a shrill, sharp whistle. Everything stopped, at least long enough for some semblance of order could be established. She glared at the three and snapped her fingers. Bands of silver wrapped around each of their wrists giving her their full attention. "Now, there will be peace here." Usagi issued.

"He's Scar!" Mustang shouted.

"Very good, and I'm Usagi." She interrupted. Let it be said when she got frustrated, Usagi got a bit sarcastic. "Now, I am quite aware of what has transpired in the past, BUT there will be none of that HERE." Usagi denoted. A trembling peace was reached and Usagi released them. "I brought the pair here for a reason, and it wasn't death." She snipped. Looking into the house, she nodded to three other shadows. Mustang and Hawkeye were shocked to see Gracia and Elysia step out. Yet, their world stopped when Maes stepped out, and then it went black.

"Well, I never thought Mustang would faint." Maes commented as he looked at his best friend. Usagi sighed and dropped her head into her hand with a shake of exasperation. Then she straightened and marched over to Scar and dragged him off. A few minutes later they heard loud shouting from Usagi and a heavy slap followed by more shouting then crying.

Ami glared, and that in itself was a shock, but glaring at a book was all the more surprising. Though her frustration was understandable as she had tried everything to read said book in her procession. She would have to give her princess credit, if she wanted to keep a secret, she could keep one. Sighing she picked her discarded Mercury computer and tapped a few keys. Once again scanning the letters and symbols in the hard cover book. While scanning she wondered exactly how much she knew about Usagi, and how that amount seemed so small compared to the things she was learning about her princess and friend.

Beside her was the two raven hair senshi, both Hotaru and Rei sighed at the same time. Rei shifted a little her knees were a little stiff, as she had spent several hours in front of her precious fire seeking answers to their questions. If she had been younger she would have been upset with anger, but she was older and wiser, the only thing she felt was sorrow at the presence of her missing sister. Not to mention the giant gap in information that just wasn't present when she was with them. How could she know so little about the person who was there for her day in and out no matter what? At least she knew that she had contributed to her princess growing into a beautiful young lady, but that seemed so hollow now. Rei felt her heart shuddering again, but she stilled her tears, she would be beside her sister again, even if she had to drag Usagi kicking and screaming back. Rolling her shoulders to release her tension, she glanced at the frustrated Mercurian and just laughed. Drawing the attention of Ami and Hotaru as they stared at her concerned.

"It's just even though Usagi isn't here, she is still making Ami break her character." Rei explained. The other two laugh as they saw her point, the laughter destroyed the sad atmosphere. With the atmosphere changed Rei went back to her fire, and Ami's fingers clicked faster upon her computer keys. Hotaru sighed, the others had places to be, Makoto would be here soon from her job though.

It was hard to judge exactly who missed Usagi the most. Hotaru saw the effects on all of them, they weren't quite lost, but they almost refuse to go on without one of their own. Yes, she had yearned to be normal and free, but with the senshi, she was with family and that was all that really mattered. With nothing better to do, she rose and entered into the kitchen area of Rei's shrine. Quiet and efficient she made several cups of tea, the scent of the soothing brew was all ready uplifting her spirits. Makoto's voice echoed as she stepped back into the room with a tray of tea. She nodded and handed a cup to the stress Jupitarian senshi, Makoto smiled in thanks.

"Any luck?" Makoto questioned.

"Nope, Usa-haha was more tricky then what we credited to her." Hotaru answered.

"Yeah..."Makoto mused while sipping her tea with a faraway expression. Hotaru couldn't even phantom what she may be thinking and instead walked over to the other two senshi handing them their tea. Then she placed the tray down, idly sipping her own tea.

Introspectively speaking, Makoto never considered herself a deep thinker. She relied on her actions to express everything about her, her emotions, and her thoughts. Yet, there was no action she could take that could make Usagi come back to them, or for them to go to her. Her princess was so silly, thinking she could just leave and they would continue on. Make no mistake, their world didn't revolve around Usagi, but she was family, and family stuck together, especially Makoto's. This is what stresses Makoto out the most about thoughts, they always reflected the fact that it had happen, but not the way to fix things. Oh sure there were numerous solutions presented, but none that were optional or available. Sighing, she took another sip of her tea, before walking to Rei's kitchen. Cooking always made her feel better, and it worked off any lingering stress.

Edward cursed kicking at the lingering sand that clung to his shoe tips. Absently noting that once more he would have to empty out Al again. The sand had accumulated inside his brother's armored body effortlessly slowing them down. Sighing, while restraining his temper, he opened Al's chest plate and was submerged in sand. Screaming in agitation, he dug himself out and dragged Al behind him as he flew over the last sand dunes. Ishbal be damned if he didn't get to Drachma soon. Angry ticks followed his every step as he fell into the town that had appeared on the horizon. "Finally, Xenotime, now we can take a train to Siam-Sid." Edward announced happily.

"Hey, brother while we are here, can we visit the Tringham brothers?" Al inquired. Ed stopped and seem to measure this request, they had been walking for awhile, and the pain was still fresh from..Hughes's death. Hopefully Scar won't be to irrational and immediately start on the Philosopher's Stone.

"Sure Al." Ed agreed and they sought out the hotel they had stayed in before. Collapsing on the bed, his thoughts continued even though he wished they hadn't. Guilt was his constant companion, and he hated it, almost to the point of self-loathing.

"The hotel manger said the Tringham brothers are a couple doors down." Al commented as he walked in.

"Hmm?" Ed hummed as he looked up at his brother. "Oh, that's good." He stated as the words sunk into his brain.

"Well?" Al prodded.

"What Al?" Ed responded.

"Let's go." Al pushed. Ed sighed while his fingers drifted over his alchemic pocket watch.

"You go Al, I'm a little tired." Ed answered.

"The will want to see you brother." Al dragged out, immensely aware that his brother just wanted to linger on the past.

"I'll see them tomorrow Al." Edward chimed, and then turned his attention away. Al sighed silently, he had seen the spiral his brother got into, but he was stubborn and there was nothing Al could do but try. With another glance at his muted brother he left the room.

Edward winced as he heard the door shut. It might have been better if had actually been slammed, for that is what it felt like in his mind. He knew that his brother was disappointed in how he handled things, but this was the best way he knew how. Drawing out his guilt that he carried in his watch he popped the latch open and stared sullenly at the two dates carved within. Unbidden the fight at Central assaulted him, and he latched onto it. Wanting instead to analyze what had happen instead of dwelling upon his upsetting past.

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been extremely busy. Hmm, anyway, I put a poll another story I was writing, and asked which story would you like me to finish. I need to focus on one, or none of them are going get finish, because I'm going to get frustrated. Please enjoy and review.

Best Wishes, WCB.


End file.
